1. Background
This invention provides a table-top advertising support which includes an illuminated magnifier. The invention is also referred to herein, from time to time, as a table topper.
2. Discussion
Restaurants commonly use table-top advertising supports to provide information to diners. The information may relate to business hours, new dishes, or beverage promotions. Restaurants are often dimly lit, so diners may have difficulty reading either the menu or, more frequently, the sales slip (also referred to herein as the check) presented for payment following completion of a meal.
Applicant's improved advertising support with a diner-activated illuminated magnifier (table topper) is adapted for a low cost of manufacture, thereby facilitating a restaurant supplier's furnishing the advertising support with illuminated magnifier along with the supplier's advertising materials.
As used herein, the term “advertising” or “information” includes, without limitation, advertisements/pricing for food and beverages, emergency numbers, sayings, news of coming events/specials, or any other visual material.